When something interesting from the Internet catches a user's eye on a device, such as an airport kiosk display, a friend's smart phone, a library computer, or the like, but it's not the time and/or device that you want to use to investigate the item of interest, it can be frustrating. For example, suppose a user is browsing the internet on a public computer at the library and finds something that the user would like to send to her brother as a birthday gift. However, the user likely does not want to enter any of the user's personal information or credit card information on the library computer. Instead, the user wants to buy the item on the user's home computer later in the day, but in order to remember the website, the user is forced to copy and paste the website information and either print it to a piece of paper or otherwise manually copy the website address. In another example, the user is on the subway and one of the user's friends shows her an article on their WiFi tablet that the user would like to read later when you get home. The user can ask the friend to send her an email with a link to the article later when they have internet access, but they are likely to forget the request and the user might never receive the link or be able to read the interesting article. In yet another example, a friend shows the user a social media post that has extensive information about an upcoming bike tour of interest to the user. The user is in a hurry, but would like to examine the bike tour information later. Again, the user could ask the friend to email a link to the bike tour article, but the friend might likely forget to do so. Traditional solutions allow the user, or the user's contacts, to text or email such items of interest to the user's email account. However, this can be time-consuming, may cause the user to share personal email information with strangers, and the information may never be received because of incorrectly entered website data or forgetfulness on the part of others.